User talk:Iheartchuck
Hi, welcome to Chuck Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chuck Versus the Helicopter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:26, September 5, 2009 Re: Hey Hey, I'm glad I could help. I love your table ideas you've done, they look and work very well :D Thokul Admin rights Thanks for your adoption request. I've given you the admin rights -- I'd strongly suggest that you make Thokul your co-admin using . Thokul, I'd have done this myself, but I wanted to find out whether you'd prefer the rights be given to the Thokul account, or to the Seating in the dark account -- while it's ok to use multiple accounts if you're not abusing them, we don't give admin rights to multiple accounts used by the same individual. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:21, February 11, 2010 (UTC) * Hey, well done on being promoted to admin! - Thokul * Thank you, have you been on the admin right thing to make it offical yet? - Thokul * Are you sure because I don't appear to be listed on the Local list users under admin like you? - Thokul * Hey since we're both admins on this wikia now I though I'll introduce my self, Hi I'm Tom. BTW the next Chuck episode isn't tonight it's sadly not until the first of March. - Thokul Hello I really like the show and am a dedicated watcher. I want to improve this wiki alot and I was wondering if you could make me an admin so I can spiff it up so it is more user friendly. I already edited the home page with new table and information in order to make it look more professional and clean. You can view my edits at Parks and Recreation Wiki, which was blank when I began editing. I already created a new logo which is displayed currently, I want to add a background and appropriate color scheme but can't unless I have admin abilities. Please consider and thanks --Tikopowii 07:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that and thanks for the reply. I shouldve seen that. I think that the heroes wiki templates dont transfer over very pretty with the portals and all but once the html is tweaked for wikia it'll look great I just did something temporary. And I understand what you mean about the background I was thinking of something very suttle like a nerd herd logo that is washed out only on the home page. Cant wait to here about the adminship though just keep me posted on what you decide :) btw my name is Nathan and I look forward to working with you on this wiki. --Tikopowii 23:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages I fixed all of the links and templates pertaining to the characters sorted by season you can check it out. I just dont have every character block loaded into there roles for the first two seasons. But all the links should work now. Tikopowii 04:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Your latest comment It appears that you are very upset but I don't think typing in all caps is very mature. I am an adult and I would like to think this is a respeactable place where we can all edit as a community. I understand that you wrote out a rules sheet but I never came across it and that is my problem I am sorry for that. I'm new to this wiki and it's appararent you run a tight ship, I would love to be a part of this community so please don't dismiss me as some annoying little teenager who wants to make you edit the same page over and over. I hope this didn't come off snobby or rude, and would love to for you to continue to consider my adminship over here. I hope some of my time put into fixing the character portals was noticed. Thanks Tikopowii 21:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually fine, thanks for that. I know I should have seen it but I just skimmed the post, I actually went back and saw the link after my edits, which makes me seem oblivious. Then I just dumbly assumed that wikipedia only contained pages for episodes that already aired. Both of which were stupid mistakes on my part but I now have fully read the rules and will remember them.--Tikopowii 22:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Links Hey, I'm all for making lists of characters/ people who were in issues of the graphic novels but do they really need to be hyper links? I really don't think we should or would ever create a page on a "Beach babe (II)" as it would consist of about three lines. Could it be left as text and not as a hyper link. - Thokul * Ok, yes they need to have a page on them eg some information but they don't need an individual page on each. Perhaps they could each have a section of a page called "very minor characters" with the link pointing at that person's section. - Thokul No clue Hello, I am very curious how one would go about finding info on set design for Chuck and Morgan's apartment. Would anyone be able to tell me where I might locate purchasing information specifically for the green rug under their dining table? 22:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Curious Housewife I say yes to your offer Hello Ihearthcuck. Sorry I haven't replied to you in a few weeks, but I was in Europe, with no Internet. And now, I would like to say yes to your offer to make me a rollback. I'm just the type of person who want to do some good in the world. --Unic of the borg 15:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin chat Hey, are you looking forwards to ? Only 1 hour, 35 minutes starts :D - Thokul * You're right, things have changed slightly style wise but are all the changes necessarily bad. Which of the changes bother you? Thokul Hey, sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if you would mind promoting me to "bureaucrat, sysop" as there are things I can't do as just as just a sysop and with you not editing as much I might need to some of that stuff. I think you do it through " " - Thokul. Bureaucrat Hey, Iheartchuck. I'm Wildheart (a general username from a different wiki - don't even ask) and I was thinking that you might consider putting up a signature tutorial for the people who don't know how it works. I could help a little bit with that, if necessary. I also noticed that you don't have the "My home" section of the recent wiki activity feed personalized. I know it's totally not my place to say so, but maybe you want to update that? Anyway, I hope I don't sound like I'm trying to tell you how to run the place, but I just thought I'd suggest a couple things. Thanks for taking the time to read this. 08:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC)